Chandra Sekhar/Quotes
The following page is a list of quotes for the character Chandra Sekhar. Perfect Dark Zero Datacore Demolition * "Watch yourself, Jo. You're on dataDyne property now. Our employer wants you to break in... undetected. Megacorporations don't take kindly to intruders. Security is tight. Cameras, laser tripwires, nothing you can't deal with, but I'm on hand just in case." * "Let's start with that spiderbot up there. It's latched down the door for repairs. No time to hang about. Shoot it and get out!" * "What is it with those things? Guess you better take them out too." * "Got one!" * "And the other! Okay, get going." * "Single laser tripwire. Crouch and sneak beneath it. Hmm, I thought security was gonna be tight." * "You're kidding. All this security just to protect wooden crates? Whatever. Smash 'em out and get to the door." * "Only way in is through that sensor field. Dive through it; you'll be okay." * "Hmm, you make it look easy. Dodging is great for avoiding enemy fire. They can't get a lock on you when you dive." * "You're coming up on a security camera. I broke its links to the main system but it's smart enough to shut the door if it spies you. Stand on the waypoint and shoot it out from cover." * "Nobody does it better. You can always hide to attack enemies from safety, okay? Time to get going." * "Huh?! Something's rooted security! You wanna take 'em out from cover?" * "Hmm, I guess dataDyne's security is getting smart to our little break in. I can't access controls for the door up ahead. You're gonna have to hack it yourself. Get to the door's controls and bring up your Datathief." * "See the blue blocks? They're Intrusion Countermeasure Electronics - ICE to you and me. Hit the cursor over the blue blocks to knock 'em out. Hit a white block by mistake and it turns red. Hit it again and it knocks you back a ring. Clear all the security rings and you take control." * "Made it past the security, Jo. Now for the job. Our employer wanted you to deliver a package. It's a CamSpy." * "Eww! The spiderbot's trying to mate with the door controls! Shoot it and get out." * "Assault rifle with secondary fire grenade launcher! Cool!" * "I don't like the sound of that. Use the cover, Jo!" Nightclub Stakeout * "Everything's in the green. Keep it that way, alright?" * "Unless I'm mistaken, Jack told you to keep out of harm's way." * "What you doing, Jo? You're supposed to be on recon!" * "If that's your way of keeping out of trouble!" * "Plans show an alleyway that leads around the back of the club." (if Jo takes too long to get into the nightclub) * "Easy, Jo... don't like the look of those bouncers at the door. I'd play the stealth card or check for another way in." (if Jo attempts to enter the nightclub directly via the main entrances while the bouncers are alive) * "Jo, stay out of the club until you've ID'd those enforcers." (if Jo attempts to enter the nightclub without identifying any enforcers) * "You blew your cover! You need to track down another enforcer!" (if an enforcer is alerted without mission failure) * "Wonder if that's got anything to do with Zeigler." (when an enforcer is identified) * "You crazy?! That was the last enforcer! Jack's right. You're not ready for this. The job's over!" (when an enforcer is identified) * "Doing okay. Keep it up!" (when another enforcer is identified) * "Something's interfering with Jack's transmission. I can't get through." * "Smooth. Return to the drop point for pickup." (when Jo identifies all enforcers) * "Careful, Jo. The club's packed with civilians and we can't risk any collateral damage! Trigger the fire alarm to evac them safely." (when bringing up "Evacuate Civilians" support objective) * "Jo, I got a heads up about the club. Place is full of civilians. We can't chance any casualties. Hit the fire alarm and clear them out!" (when bringing up "Evacuate Civilians" support objective) * "Jo, we got multiple civilians inside the club. Going in there guns blazing is too risky. Get them out by triggering the fire alarm." (when bringing up "Evacuate Civilians" support objective) * "Careful, Jo. Metal detectors alerted security." (if the metal detectors are triggered) * "You got the civilians out of the line of fire. Good work, Jo." (when "Evacuate Civilians" support objective is completed) * "No innocents will get hurt now. Just as well. We can't afford to get sued." (when "Evacuate Civilians" support objective is completed) * "That's it! Civilians are moving to safety now." (when "Evacuate Civilians" support objective is completed) * "Stay frosty, Jo. There's a cluster of autoguns protecting the route up to Killian's penthouse. Data's on your d-Pal." (when bringing up "Disable Sentry Guns" support objective) * "Jo, I got a kink in your plans. Schematics shows the top floor is protected by autoguns. Details on your d-Pal." (when bringing up "Disable Sentry Guns" support objective) * "I got ya. We can't chance the powerboat making it into open water, Jo. You gotta take it out." (when bringing up Killian's powerboat) * "You know what to do. Destroy the powerboat. I can't risk it attacking me." (when bringing up Killian's powerboat) * "Wasted! Jack would be proud of you!" (when Killian's powerboat is destroyed) * "Thanks, Jo. I'm not warm and cozy, but I feel a whole lot safer out here." (when Killian's powerboat is destroyed) Subway Retrieval * "Keep moving, Jo! Don't let them surround you!" * "Jo, you okay? I've got multip- look out!" * "Grab the keycard from one of those punkass bikers." * "Bikers have locked you in. One of them must have the keycard!" * "Zero heat sigs. You downed them diesel punks!" (when all bikers are killed) * "Last biosign just dropped off the scanner. You got them all, Jo!" (when all bikers are killed) * "Hang on to that keycard." (when the keycard is collected) * "You're coming up on security cameras, Jo. Take your time." * "Security is tight there. Watch out for cameras." * "Should have known a locked door wouldn't stop you." * "You did it!" (when Jo destroys the armory) * "You got the code." Rooftops Escape Mansion Infiltration Laboratory Rescue River Extraction Trinity Infiltration * "Why does anyone do anything? They don't do it for free." General Gameplay Quotes * "Try unlocking it with your Locktopus." (when approaching an unlockable object) * "Hey... you wanna demo up?" (when approaching an object destructible with a Demo Kit) * "You have your Demo Kit, Jo?" (when approaching an object destructible with a Demo Kit) ; Player Death Quotes: * "Get your Revive Kit and find your partner now!" (if the player's co-op partner is down) * "Your partner is down! Use your Revive Kit on them." (if the player's co-op partner is down) * "Jo? Jo, do you read me? Come in!" (if Jo dies during Missions 1, 2, 4, or 5) * "Come in? Come in, Jo! Please respond!" (if Jo dies during Missions 1, 2, 4, or 5) * "Jo's suit's in the red, Jack! We lost her!" (if Jo dies during Missions 3 or 6) * "Jack, I just lost life signs from Jo's Nul-Suit! Jo's down! Repeat! Jo is down!" (if Jo dies during Missions 3 or 6) Category:Quotes